Pleasing the Crowds
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: It was thanks to his desire to have the audience cheer for him, to see them stand and applaud with enthusiasm, to hear their frenzied shouts and chants of his name, to know that they were pleased and entertained of his violent duels, amazed at his utter display of strength...that he had become a god.


**I died. I have officially died. Thank you so much, episode 126, for doing this to me. XD**

 **Turns out my headcanon about Owari/Kaishi wasn't debunked after all...MY HEADCANON IS CANON! YES! IT'S OFFICIALLY CANON! 8D YUYA AND HIS OTHER HALVES ARE PIECES OF AN EVIL DRAGON GOD OF DESTRUCTION! YUZU AND HER COUNTERPARTS' FUSED FORM OPPOSED HIM AND SPLIT EVERYTHING! THERE WAS ONE DIMENSION SPLIT INTO FOUR! OWARI/ZARC IS TRYING TO RESSURECT HIMSELF! ZARC. HAS. WIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGSSSS! XD**

 **MY HEADCANON IS TRUE! YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 8D 8D 8D**

 ***clears throat* Alright, there we go. As a special treat, here is a one-shot about...Zarc. Yep, I'm doing one from the main antagonist himself, except it's about how he came to be the dreaded demon dragon monster we all know today.**

 **Warning, this story is rated T for implied and explicit violence. Younger viewers are advised not to read.**

 **With that in mind...enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Make the people happy. Make the people cheer and laugh. Make the people smile._

Zarc breathed in the fresh, crisp air around him as he strolled proudly into the arena, taking in the roar of the audience around him with joy, their cheers being music to his ears. His opponent walked in from the other side with a confident stride in his steps, activating his duel disk soon afterwards.

Zarc smirked at the sight, readying his own disk as well. The crowds whistled even more, and he spreaded his arms to take in their enjoyment.

It was time to please the crowds once more, just as he had always hoped for.

 _Bring happiness to the people. Entertain the people._

He had always been an entertainment-seeker as long as he could remember. He couldn't help it; he loved his home, his world, his friends and family. He loved to see their smiles, and he loved them even more when he knew that it was he who was the cause of their happiness, especially whenever he dueled.

Dueling to bring happiness was his life-long goal, and he would do anything to achieve it. Surely there was nothing wrong with that.

So when he heard of the news of a revolutionary breakthrough in the Solid Vision, that Duel Monsters had achieved a new level of entertainment, it thrilled him. He loved the idea that he could now run on the field alongside his dragons and magicians, flying and leaping and running around the arena with them while the crowds cheered.

He would please the crowds and fight for their entertainment. To him there was no greater honor in life.

 _Make the people happy._

However, the voices of his monsters didn't share that spirited ideal. Their cries were soft and sorrowful at first, and a dull ache in his heart throbbed in tandem with theirs. His mind was one with theirs; his heart was one with theirs; his emotions were one with theirs, all connected with an established, unbreakable link. Therefore, it hurt him internally to feel and share their sadness and pain, but even he had no idea of what was the cause.

 _What's wrong...?_

At least, not at first.

Eventually, their anguish elevated to a certain point in his duel, the moment when Zarc raised his hand as a signal for his Odd-Eyes Dragon. It then lashed out against the opponent with a quick flash-step, its maw gaping wide and baring sharp teeth. He watched with joy at first, but his confidence wavered when his ace attacked viciously... _too viciously_...and the duelist went down, clutching his injured shoulder with pain etched on his features.

It was then that he felt it, the quick rush of _anger_ in his veins...no, it was from his dragon! The beast gave a resounding roar that sounded like a declaration of strength to any outside ear...but to Zarc it was a howl of vengeance.

 _They were angry at the humans. They were forced to fight their own brothers and sisters...for the entertainment of humans._

He understood right then and there. He gasped slightly.

 _They had souls...and they wanted revenge._

He was shocked, both at his dragon's words and with the action. The crowds grew deathly silent, stunned as well. The only sounds in the entire arena were the pained groans and gasps of the downed man, blood slowly seeping from the wound.

Seconds turned into hours, passing too slowly for Zarc. He stood still as a stone, breathing slowly as his mind tried to process the information.

He _nearly killed_ a duelist.

 _This wasn't what I wanted...neither the monsters nor the people are happy..._

Zarc didn't notice the one spectator in the high booth of the arena stand up and whistle, clapping his hands and cheering him on for giving a grand show. He did notice when the rest of the audience joined him, pleased as well.

Zarc looked up at the stands, feeling a strange churning in his heart at the sounds of their happiness. The frenzied cheers fueled his veins once more as an excited realization dawned upon him. A satisfied smile touched his lips.

They _loved_ it. They loved him...

 _The people are smiling...the people are happy. I made them happy._

Pride enveloped his heart again, and he stretched his arms out to the crowd. If they loved his show, if they loved a display of brutality and strength, he would do anything to please them.

However, he couldn't forget the anger of the monsters' restless spirits, and only he understood and empathized with their cries. They wanted blood; they desired revenge for being forced into material existence.

They desired destruction of the United World. And as reluctant Zarc was at first, he didn't want them to suffer anymore.

 _I want both monsters and people to be happy...so I will fulfill both of their desires. I'll give the people more exciting battles, and I can please the monsters as well by fulfilling their bloodlust and thirst for power..._

Zarc smirked widely at the thought, while waving wildly at the crowds. The humans loved the violent show, and his monsters could unleash all of their pent-up rage in the battles...so shouldn't an entertainer reward both parties?

And that was what he did. He pleased everyone by dealing out more brutal battles, letting his dragons unleash their destructive nature upon the unfortunate opponents. His duels grew more flashy, vigorous, and dangerous, with the other duelists suffering more and more serious injuries. Bones were broken, muscles torn, and even crushed flesh, but Zarc no longer cared.

It was all for the people; he fought for them. Zarc gave them the entertainment they wanted, and their cheers and enthusiasm only fueled his desire even more in return.

But it wasn't enough...he still wasn't strong or flashy enough in his duels. He heard the roars of his monsters, voicing their desire for more power and strength in their fights against their opponents; they wanted to fight a worthy battle. With each win their self-indulgence and thirst for power grew more and more prevalent, and their desires seeped into his heart.

They wanted more destruction...no, _he_ wanted more destruction. Power...he needed more power! More...and more...and MORE!

 _I need to get stronger than this... **I need to fight the strongest and reach to the very top!**_

Zarc fought again and again with more force and ruthlessness against his opponents, defeating them all one by one. His eyes started to glow with fiery intensity as he reveled in the praise and strength of his monsters, often proclaiming himself as the best. The audience grew more and more wild, often screaming and clapping extensively at the display of utter _savagery_ in his fights.

It wasn't before long when he reached the very top of them all, when the entire world proclaimed him as the greatest duelist in existence. He was the strongest, a superstar above everyone, the true master of all Summon methods; no other duelist could ever oppose and defeat him!

He was...the ultimate United duelist.

However...Zarc quickly grew agitated at the fact that there were no more challengers that were able to give him a real fight. He eventually developed an unhealthy desire for battles that would make his heart race with adrenaline, that would set his veins on fire, that would leave him in anticipation and panting for breath as the audience raged for his success.

He longed to feel that rush again, but now that was impossible to achieve. Even with all the violence and destruction he and his dragons had created in their duels, it still wasn't enough. They weren't satisfied...

They still hadn't reached the ultimate level of power.

The crowds chanted his name over and over again in a mad mantra, pumping their fists with fierce energy as he stood in the center of the arena with downed duelists lying down around him, erupting into wild waves that circled around endlessly. They wanted to see more fascinating battles, more entertainment, more anticipation from him.

However, Zarc didn't care about their happiness anymore at the moment, being too wrapped up in his own lustful thoughts of power. The desires coursed through his being uncontrollably, aching for more fighting, for more might. It grew so great in intensity that he stretched his arms widely, bellowing to the crowds around him.

"Is that it?! Is there no one who will fight me?! I am not yet satisfied! I want to fight stronger and more fiercely!" The crowd went utterly crazy at his words, cheering him on for more...more...more... _more!_

 _I need more power...to become a god!_

Zarc smirked insanely to himself, listening to the cries of the audience and his monsters. So they weren't satisfied either...then he would give them more! He would achieve the ultimate power and unleash it onto the whole world itself!

 _I will surpass and **destroy everything with that power!**_

"OKAY! That voice is my and my monster's power! If you guys wish it, we'll become strong, strong enough to destroy this world!"

He raised his arm, his duel disk activating as his four cards glowed with great brilliance. The souls of those cards roared and raged in his heart, and he almost laughed in pure insane joy as his own hunger for power resonated in return.

"So we will continue to fight, just as you guys want it!" Zarc declared with glee, summoning all four of his dragons to the field before him. They materialized into their giant forms, towering and hovering above his head while stretching their limbs to display their raw might. Throwing their necks back, the four then _howled_ into the sky above, circling in an endless loop.

The audience were amazed at the display of the powerful dragons...but what happened next...enveloped the entire dimension into a sense of fear and hopelessness.

The dragons opened their mouths, fire and energy beaming brightly between their teeth and growing in their throats...before lashing their heads out and releasing beam upon beam of destructive power onto the arena.

People screamed in terror as the might of the enraged monsters utterly annihilated the entire area, and they fled in horror from them. However, the dragons sought out any available victim and eliminated them, grabbing, crushing, tearing apart and biting innocents until they were no more.

Zarc watched the destruction with gleaming eyes, taking in the apocalyptic chaos with pride. A dark sense of humor corrupted his mind as he watched the people running away from the dragons, running away from _him_. His desire for power evolved into a lust for violence, annihilation, destruction, all to express and achieve the ultimate power...

He decided to reach a new goal...he would become a _god_ and overcome this pathetic world! He would demonstrate his power, and no one would ever be able to _stand in his way!_

The dragons continued their neverending assault onto the city, roaring and howling wrathfully as angered spirits out for blood, for vengeance. Their onslaught eventually burned the buildings and killed most of the population in the arena, leaving a warpath of relentless devastation. The building crumbled to mere dust, save for the center platform that Zarc stood upon, and hundreds upon hundreds of still bodies were crushed underneath the heavy debris.

 _Destroy everything..._

Zarc felt a strange pull in his chest as the intentions of the dragons echoed again and again in his mind, and he looked up at them, seeing the fire and fury blazing in their eyes. They towered above him in a menacing manner, brandishing their claws and roaring straight into the darkened sky.

 _"I see...so you're still not satisfied, even with all this destruction."_

At that moment...Zarc then knew how to achieve their full strength once and for all. It was clear what they all wanted...and what had to done.

 _"I feel the same! We will become one of flesh and obtain the strongest power! **We will become one!"**_

He raised one card to the sky, and a bright light soared into the sky as a magician flew out of it, its power growing brighter and brighter. Raising its staff, the monster formed a funnel of blue light that shined down on Zarc and amongst the dragons. The duelist felt his strength increasing as he stretched out his arms...

 _ **"Combine our desires into profound power!"**_

The light from the magician grew even brighter, nearly enveloping the four dragons and the duelist. They each gave one last echoing roar, resounding throughout the entire dimension.

 _ **"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"**_

The light covered the entire sky...and then a terrifying, pitch-black darkness blanketed the heavens, with storms and gales whipping and lashing out fiercely against the already broken city. Red lightning cracked and split the sky into pieces, booming and thundering in endless strides. The ground shook from the sheer intensity of the darkness. There was no light, not even an ounce or crack.

And deep in the clouds, in the very heart of that terrible darkness...came a creature so powerful, whose strength is so catastrophic...that the entire dimension was wracked with tremors of fear from its _roar_. The heavens broke apart from the beats in its black wings, and the earth itself absolutely _shattered_ underneath the shockwaves of its hellish cackles.

 ** _"I finally got it...the four dragons and I have become one and obtained the ultimate power!"_**

As for Zarc, he was happy, no, _more_ than happy. He had finally achieved his goals and fulfilled his desire with little to no consequence. He had proven his might to everyone, to show that he was now the highest being in existence.

He was... _the Supreme Dragon King Zarc_ , the omnipotent ender of worlds and supreme ruler over all. And it was all thanks to the crowds that he had originally pleased.

Thanks to them, he was finally a _god_.

* * *

 **WHOO, DONE! Yep...I hope I got this through...yeah, I now love Zarc. Or Owarc...um, can I do that? XD Yeah, i** **magine if the Supreme Dragon King Zarc was combined with Owari... 0-0 It's almost unimaginable.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this one-shot, so do whatever you like! And till next time, this is CTA out! :D**


End file.
